


Deleted scenes, prequels, and AU's from Trying to get me Back into the World? Trying to Save it.

by taxicabber



Series: A Soldier and his Spy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicabber/pseuds/taxicabber
Summary: I've started to work on some other ideas about Lucy and Steve while I take a break from their main story. These will be deleted scenes from their past. Some may only have Lucy. But most of them they will be together. I have some AU ideas too...but who knows what will happen! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!





	1. Mission Report: Kyoto, Japan (Deleted Scene)

Steve looks at me from across the training mats. He’s smiling brightly like this is what everyone should do for fun. “Now what form are you teaching me today?” I strap on my shin guards and toss a pair to him. He catches them and looks at it, turning them over in his hands. “What is this for?” “So, I don’t break your leg.” “Oh, then okay.” I chuckle and put on the gloves. I like that he just accepts what I tell him without any further questioning. “So, this is Sambo. It’s a Russian form of combat martial arts.” I roll my shoulders and stretch the back of my legs. I remember learning this back at the academy I tore a muscle in my calf learning it. “Do you use it?” He asks me, while looking the other way. He’s such a gentleman. “It seems like you normally go for the Krav Maga.” “I use everything I’ve been training you in, Steve.” He watches me put a helmet on. “Helmet really?” “I don’t want a cracked skull. I’m sure you’re fine if you don’t want to wear yours.” With his super serum he probably doesn’t need any kind of protection. But legs are what get injured the most so I want his protected, even though we’re just learning it today. “Alright, teach me the basics.” 

“Hey kids,” Rumlow pokes his head in. “We got a mission.” I pull my helmet off my head. I can feel the frizz from my hair. “Where?” “Not sure yet. Boss wants all of us in briefing in five.” The door slides closed after he leaves. There goes my evening plans. “We still good to catch the train to New York for Tony’s party on Friday?” “Yeah! I’m excited to go back to the city,” I tell him with a grin. “We’re staying the night down, there right?” “I assume so. It’ll be nice to get away from work.” “You’re not sick of me, are you?” I tease him since we’re partners. “Of course not,” he answers quickly. “I’m sick of everyone else.” “Aw, that means a lot.” “We better catch up,” Steve tells me as he takes off his shin guards. “Yeah, let’s go.” I toss my stuff to the side and together we make our way through the Triskelion. It’s busy today with hundreds of people walking around. Though I think the Hub may actually be bigger. “Agent Temple, might I have a word?” Steve and I both stop and turn around. Standing behind us is an old colleague of mine from the academy. One I absolutely hated. “What do you want, Cody.” Steve tenses beside me, obviously picking up on my cold tone. “Just a quick word.” “I’ll catch up with you,” I tell Steve. I can see him looking at Cody in suspicion. He’s certainly learned to read my mannerisms. I don’t know how I feel about that. “Tell Fury I’ll be right there.” He hesitates but joins the next elevator up. “Alright what do you want? I need to be in a debriefing.” “I just wanted to catch up! You know we used to spend a lot of time together back at the academy.” He chuckles and my fists clench at my sides. There's no way he would come to me simply to ‘catch up.’ “You…me, Chris, and Nathan. We had some good times, didn’t we?” “I wouldn’t say they were the best.” “Oh, come on. You know you used to have fun with some…snow.” Something inside me snaps and I forcefully drag him into another room. I pin him against a wall with my arm. I can feel the rage inside me pulling back like a wave. “Nothing is stopping me from killing you right here and right now.” “Wow, Lucy. Feelin a lil tense? Maybe some of the white stuff is exactly what you need.” My lips curl and I growl in anger. “I made it very clear back at the academy that you were not allowed to talk to me or touch me ever again. Why are you foolish enough to approach me now?” “I need your help.” “Fuck off, Cody.” “Should I tell all your new team about your past problem?” I release him and he drops to the floor. “Tell them whatever you want and I’ll be sure to mention what you and Nathan did to me in the boiler room.” “You’re still mad about that? C’mon it’s been years.” “You raped me,” I spit. “You didn’t say no,” he defends and somehow, I find it in me not to snap his neck. “I was high, mostly unconscious and I was dating Chris, you disgusting pig.” I pick him back up by his shirt and he is looking up at me with fear in his eyes. “You ever talk to me again then I’ll cut you up into pieces and send them to your brother.” I smash my fist into his face and find myself continuing to hit until my right knuckles split. I leave him crumpled on the floor and exit the room. 

I seamlessly enter the briefing room and find that I missed most of it. “Temple,” Fury barks when his eye lands on me. “Where were you?” I hide my arm behind my back. I don’t think he’d be happy to know what I did. Even if I tell him why I did it. “I’m sorry Sir.” He glowers at me and Steve and Rumlow are both looking at me too. I force a smile on my face. “What did I miss?” “As I’ve already informed the others,” he drawls out. “We’ve received intel that a major terrorist attack is going to occur in Kyoto Japan. Your job is to find and remove any threats.” “Understood Sir,” I reply with a nod. That seems simple enough. Stop the plan, find the bad guy, end of mission. “Then go.” He turns back to the window, which means we’re all excused. We pile into the elevator and I listen to Steve and Rumlow talk about who to bring from Strike. I’m glad Rumlow is coming with us. He handles Strike better then I do. “I think Henry is a better choice. He can speak Japanese, which is more then you and I have,” Rumlow jokes. “Lucy, can you speak Japanese?” “Yes, I can.” “Let’s get to the jet and we can plan out what to do when we get there.” Rumlow jogs off the elevator to find the other members of Strike they chose to join us for the mission. “Lucy what happened to your hand?” Steve grabs my right hand from behind my back. “Nothing.” “You're bleeding.” “Good observation.” “Don’t be a smartass,” he tells me with an eye roll. I know I’ll have to give him a little information or he’ll never let it go. “That guy from earlier, we went to the academy together.” “I take it he’s not a friend?” “No,” I answer shortly, wincing when I remember waking up the morning after what he and Nathan did to me. I was scared and I’ve never told a single soul about it. I’ve never had anyone to tell. “I had a little past aggression that came out. Couldn’t be stopped.” “When we get to the jet I’ll help you wrap up that hand.” He leads us towards the hanger. I’m so grateful he’s no asking any questions. I’m deeply ashamed of my actions at the academy. I was completely out of control when I was there and it took a long time to clean myself up. 

“Alright, what’s our play, do we know anything about the attack?” I ask once we’re close to Japanese waters. My knuckles are freshly bandaged by Steve. He didn’t ask anything else about it, merely spoke cheerfully about ice cream while he worked. It felt good to be taken care of like that. I shake my head, I need to stop thinking and pay attention. “Only that it’s going to be against the business areas of the city.” “Interesting. Do we know why?” “Nope,” Rumlow answers. “We should probably figure that out.” “I agree. "We can’t canvas the entire city,” Steve nods to me. “It will take too long.” “I have a thought about that,” Kevin pipes up. “Now when you think Japanese businessmen, what do you think?” I raise my eyebrows and everyone remains silent. There could be an infinite amount of answers to his question. “Stuffy guys in business suits,” he answers with a wide smile. “What we need to do is meet them when they are umm…how do I put this lightly…unwinding?” “What are you on, Tate?” Rumlow questions as he puts his feet up on the table. “Well, last time I was in Japan I made a wrong turn and entered a…um club to ask for directions and well I came across quite an interesting sight.” He leaves us hanging in suspense. “They all go together to relax at these weird sex clubs.” Steve stares at him like he’s the one speaking Japanese and Rumlow starts to nod. “That’s good info Tate. But what do we do with it?” “Well some of us could be visiting businessmen and some obviously on hand in case things go wrong.” “But we wouldn’t be near enough to hear what they’re saying,” Henry points out. “No…but Lucy could be.” I look over at his sheepish look. Of course, this is the type of mission. “You want me to pretend to work there, don’t you?” “You’d be able to get close enough to hear their conversations and they’d never suspect you.” I sigh, it’s always me that has to do the sexist covers, never the men. “Lucy, you don’t have to,” Steve offers. “No, it’s fine. It’s nothing new.” “We’re almost there,” our pilot informs the group. 

“I better go make myself looks suitable to pass as a worker in a Japanese strip club then.” “I have an idea for that,” Kevin tells me. He follows me into the wardrobe room. He begins riffling through the clothing while I fix up my hair. “Here you go!” He presents me with a very small school girl costume. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” “Gotta look the part! I’ll get out of your hair.” I take off my comfortable athletic clothes. The shirt barely reaches the edge of my ribs so my entire stomach is going to be exposed. I tie the little red ascot around my neck, but it does nothing to conceal my cleavage. I tug on some fishnet stockings and look at the very small piece of fabric that is going to be my skirt. I zip it up and find it barely covers my ass which means I won’t be able to carry any gun. I find some knee-high boots and tuck some throwing knives into the holster sewed into them. This little costume is probably already a size too small and I feel like my breasts are hanging out. But if I can get this information then it’ll save a whole lot of people. I have to remind myself that is why I do this. I exit the wardrobe room and everyone stops talking. “Say anything about the outfit and you’ll regret it.” They all nod and agree but I see them staring. I hate being the only woman here. I wish Nat had come on this mission but she’s in Iran looking for a bounty hunter. Steve hands me a coat without a word, his eyes on the floor. “Thanks Steve.” “You’re welcome.” His coat at least offers me a little modesty. 

Once we’re in position I enter the building in a side door. I hope I can blend in with the other workers. I wonder if a Caucasian will be out of place. Oh well, I’ve lied my way out of worse situations. “You are late!” A man shouts at me in Japanese. He tears Steve’s jacket off my shoulders and tosses it aside. “Go, go, go, go!” I’m glad he’s not asking me any questions about who I am. I bet he doesn’t know the names of any of the girls who work here. Asshole. “I see the targets,” I breathe out lightly. “We copy, Agent Temple,” a voice replies. “The others are outside and will be getting into position soon.” I watch the other girls, all in similar attire to mine. I luckily do blend in. I bet they have girls from a dozen different ethnicities. They giggle but really say nothing to the men they are with. These girls would make decent spies. Always able to listen to conversations, but never really thought of as a threat. I begin working the room, but so far everything I’ve heard is useless. The door opens and I see Henry, Kevin, Rumlow, and Steve all enter. Steve looks so uncomfortable. I’m surprised he didn’t volunteer to stay behind to do surveillance. They sit at two separate tables and begin watching, eyes looking for any kind of clue. “We’ve been having trouble with threats lately,” a voice catches my attention. “What kind of threats?” “These have been darker than usual, Haruki. The one we received today said they had a bomb.” “Did you contact the police?” “No, boss wants to keep it hushed up. You didn’t hear anything from me.” “I’ve got something,” I murmur and out of the corner of my eye I see the others turn this way. “Hello misters,” I greet the two targets with a dazzling smile. They put some money in my waistband. “Dance.” I do as they say and listen to their conversation continue. “Who is it sending the threats?” “Some new group.” “Do you know why they’re doing it?” “The company is so crooked. I’m sure there are hundreds of reasons.” He downs the rest of his glass. We need to know why this company would be targeted. I’ll have to get this guy to talk. “Congratulations!” I shout to the man I need information from. He jumps in surprise. “You are our lucky customer of the day and you get to spend ten minutes alone with me in a private room, free of charge!” “Wow you are so lucky!” His friend tells him as I take his hand and drag him away. “Wow, you’re so…wow.” He says when I force him to sit down. “I get to touch you wow.” He reaches his hand up and touches my breast so I slap him. “Ouch!” “Now, you’re going to be a good little boy and tell me everything I want to know and you’ll get to walk out of here.” He straightens his back. “Are you going to spank me too?” I wrinkle my nose. “Are you getting turned on by my interrogation?” He covers the growing bulge in his pants. “This is an interrogation?” I hold my hand to my ear to contact the others. “We have a problem.” “Are you okay Lucy?” Steve questions instantly. “One of you needs to come in and interrogate this guy. He’s not responding to me in the way we need,” I explain slowly. I slap the mans hand away when he touches my butt. “Stop!” “Rumlow is coming your way,” Steve tells me. Rumlow enters swiftly and closes the door. “What’s the problem Temple?” “He likes getting hit around by me,” I tell him as I cross my arms over my chest. “I think he’ll like it less from a man.” “Good idea.” He kneels in front of the man, who is finally beginning to understand this isn’t quite what he thought. “Tell me everything about the illicit activities of your company.” I hand him one of my knives. “Or I’m going to begin using this. Starting with your fingers.” He squeals and tries to flee. I grab the back of his shirt and force him to sit still. After that he gives up everything, or as Rumlow said, sung like a choir boy. 

“Let’s go,” I tell Rumlow. “We’ve got a lot to do and I want to get out of this ridiculous outfit.” He knocks out our captive with a swift elbow to the head. “Now nobody can be warned.” “We’re moving out.” All of us leave the club and make our way back to the hotel room, where the others have set up. “Per the intel Lucy and I got these are the buildings owned by the company,” Runlow explains, showing us a map. All of us are changing into combat gear while we listen. I ignore the fact that the Strike men are all watching me zip my suit up. I hand Steve his shield since his back is to me. “Thanks.” “We’re splitting up into pairs,” Steve orders us. “Lucy and I will check the main building. The rest of you split up and check the rest. Radio if you find something.” “Yes sir!” “If we’re ready let’s move out.” 

“This is it,” I tell Steve as I attach my code breaking device to the door. I watch it begin searching for the correct combination. “Do you think security will be tight?” “If they’re receiving threats I think so.” “Then we best be careful.” The device finds the door key and the little panel on the side lights up green. I snatch it back and place it in my belt. “We’re in.” Steve strides in before me, leading us through the sleek lobby. “Lucy, where would you hide a bomb for maximum damage?” “In the basement,” I answer instantly. “You could destroy the foundation and bring down the entire building.” He nods and finds a door with stairs. “Going down then.” “Can’t we take the elevator?” He looks back at me, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Are you feeling sleepy?” I lightly punch him in the arm and he chuckles. “I believe we had plans to watch movies tonight and it was my turn to pick.” “Do you want me to send a letter to all the terrorists in the world, explaining that Lucy Temple wants a night off?” “Don’t be a dick,” I tell him as we begin moving down the stairs. “I’ll have you know, I had some great movies picked out. Maybe I’ll find someone else to watch with.” “No,” Steve cuts me off with a whine. “I’m your movie buddy.” “Then you’ll have to make it up to me.” “Alright,” he agrees. “You’re a baby sometimes.” “I know.” I grin at him and he smiles back, warming me up like it does every time he smiles at me. He really is a great partner. 

“I’m going to check on the team,” Steve tells me. “I’ll keep going,” I tell him as he heads back into the hallway. I search empty storage rooms, finding only mops and brooms. This place sure has a lot of cleaning supplies. Maybe Rumlow and the other duos have found the bomb and we can get something to eat, because I’m starving. I could definitely go for some sushi since we’re so conveniently in Japan. I look down the hallway but Steve isn’t in my sight. Maybe he had to go upstairs to get service. This basement is very deep and we’re surrounded by cement and steel walls. It would be hard to get a signal for anything down here. I abruptly stop when I open the next door on my left. Inside is a massive steel tube, it almost looks like some kind of coffin. This has to be what we’re looking for. The scrapes on the floor are fresh, meaning it was just brought in earlier today I’d guess. I hold a hand to my ear. “Steve?” “Yeah?” “You might want to take a look at this.” “I’m coming.” I hear his feet thundering along the hallway and he stops at my side. “What is it?” “I think it’s the bomb,” I whisper and I run my fingers along the cold container. “What do we do?” I use my baton to pry open the top. “Oh fuck.” Steve jogs to my side and looks at the timer that just lit up. “That’s counting down,” he states. “Yes, Steve.” I look at the dozens of wires connected to the clock. That is going to be incredibly complicated. Oh Jesus. I don’t know if I can do this. “Do something!” He shouts at me. “We gotta turn this thing off or a lot of people are going to die.” “I know that,” I snap at him. “Lucy you’ve got to do something.” “I’m trying to!” I haven’t disarmed a bomb in several years…this might kill us. I take a throwing knife from my belt and start to look at the wires. “Cut one,” Steve orders. “If I cut the wrong one this will explode,” I shout back. I look at the clock which is now under nine minutes. “Get down!” Steve tugs me down and something flies over my head. I look up and see a ninja star embedded into the wall. Behind us is eight ninjas in red. Like legit ninjas with katanas in each hand. “I’ll take care of them,” Steve barks. “You stop that bomb.” I obey his order and begin tracing the wires with my fingers, trying to figure out which one is attached to the explosive. If I find that I have a good chance of successfully disarming it. Or at least I think that’s what I learned at the academy. I hear the katanas striking Steve’s shield. But none of the ninjas say a single word; in fact, I don’t hear them making any sounds, even when Steve beats them with his fists or shield. There are no cries of pain or grunts. That is not normal and my heart is racing.

“How’s it going, Lucy?” I look at the timer and panic when I see we’re under six minutes. “We might miss Tony’s party,” I tell him shakily. “Is that because we’re going to be dead?” He replies a few moments later. “Probably,” I squeak as I hesitate once more to cut a wire. I can’t risk making a mistake. A mistake will sign our death certificates. I hear a step behind me and I roll to the side, just barely avoiding another ninja star. My attacker moves like lightening and begins swinging his katanas at me. It takes everything in me to dodge his strikes. I wish I had some sort of weapon to parry but I left my batons on the floor near the bomb. My back is pressed against the metal exterior of the bomb and I duck as he swings one of his blades towards me. I hear a sound of electricity and kick him backwards. Steve appears behind him and smashes his shield into the ninja’s head. I turn to look at the bomb and see the timer has been turned off. That was incredibly lucky. “You did it, Lucy,” Steve declares and he puts his arm around my shoulders. “No, he did it,” I gesture to the unconscious man on the floor. “Either way,” Steve shrugs. “Are you hungry?” I question, looking up at his handsome face. “I could eat,” he states. Though he could always eat, he eats more than anyone. “Then tell Rumlow that he and the boys have to take care of this and we can go out to dinner.” He chuckles, still looking down at me. “And not help them?” “We did all the hard work,” I tell him brightly. “It’s their turn.” “If that’s what you want to do.” “Come on,” I pick up my batons and take his arm. “Let’s go change into civilian clothes.” “What are you hungry for?” “Sushi?” “When in Japan,” he agrees and allows me to steer him towards the jet. “But once Strike has finished up with clean up then we need to get back to the States.” “We wouldn’t want to miss Tony’s party,” I agree and he smiles. “I wonder how mad he’d be if we skipped?” “Let’s not find out. On the plus side, then we get free food and drinks for the weekend.”


	2. Mission Report: Monte Carlo (Deleted Scene)

“Steve?” “Hmmm?” “Do you ever wish you’d never have woken up from the ice?” He turns to me, both of us forgetting ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ playing on the TV screen before us. He has a weird expression on his face. “That’s an odd question.” “You don’t have to answer. I was just curious.” He falls silent. I hope I didn’t make him uncomfortable. I just blurted out the question and it was almost a bit rude. Normally I'm smarter than this. He shifts on the couch and I move my legs so that I can face him. “I miss almost everything about my life back then,” he suddenly whispers. “I had a best friend that I could count on. I had the Howling Commandoes and our cause against HYDRA. A person who cared about me…for me. After I woke up…losing all that felt like a thousand punches to the stomach.” His eyes are so far away. I don’t know what to say to him. It was a stupid question. Of course, he wishes he wouldn’t have woken up. Now he has to live a strange life without everyone he’s ever cared about. “I’m sorry,” I tell him after our attention is brought back to the movie. “It’s okay.” 

“Temple,” I answer my phone during training a few days later. “Good morning Agent Temple,” Fury greets me. “Morning Sir.” “I need you upstairs. I gotta mission.” “Yes Sir, I’m just downstairs so I’m on my way up now.” I hang up my phone and Steve is instantly at my side. “We have a mission?” “Sounds like it.” He eagerly grabs our jackets and holds the door open for me. “After you.” “Thank you,” I murmur as I brush past him. “You alright Lucy? You seem quiet today.” “I’m tired. Haven’t been sleeping well lately,” I answer, though it’s not entirely true. I spent all weekend back home. I never sleep well in mid-October. One thing Steve and I have in common is that we’re haunted by our pasts. Mine is a little closer to home though. Mine I don't share with anyone. “My mom used to tell me when I couldn’t sleep I needed to make a cup of chamomile tea. It’s always worked for me,” he offers with a smile. I know he’s trying to be nice and helpful; and I do appreciate it. But he doesn’t understand that it’s not so simple. “Thanks Steve. I’ll give it a try,” I reply automatically. 

Fury begins to brief as soon as I enter. “Agent Drew Larson was killed on an extremely sensitive mission in Chicago.” We see an agent’s photo on screen. He was decently good looking; it’s a shame he died so horribly. “He was transporting intel from the Sandbox.” “What kind of intel?” I question as Rumlow and I look at some of the files. “Sorry Temple, that’s above your clearance level.” I raise my eyebrows but say nothing more. It must be pretty sensitive if even Level Eight is not high enough to know it. “All the chatter we’ve picked up leads to this man…” Another photo pops up, this time of a handsome Spanish man. “Daniel Alegre is a very successful businessman. We believe he is the one who had Larson killed.” “Why?” Steve asks, leaning forward on his elbows. “To sell the intel,” Fury explains with a frown. “We need to get it back.” “What do we need to do?” Fury tilts back in his chair and suddenly looks a little uncomfortable. “Rogers, I’m sorry. Your skills are not needed on this mission.” I feel Steve go rigid next to me. I don’t know if he’s ever been turned down for a mission. “What?” “This mission requires espionage and I’ve decided you don’t fit the bill.” “So, you’re using my team, but not me,” Steve states in disbelief. Fury ignores Steve and his gaze falls to me. “Agent Temple, this mission is to be led by you. At the academy you received the highest marks ever recorded in infiltrations and espionage.” I can’t help the prideful smile that he returns. I know he watched me as I moved up through the academy. He has eyes on me from the very beginning. “I’ve chosen Agent Blake to accompany you.” I look over at Brandon and he shoots me a thumbs up and a toothy grin. “You two will be attending Mr. Alegre’s garden party in Monte Carlo. Rumlow and Rogers will be doing surveillance outside. Good luck.” 

“I don’t understand,” Steve states for the hundredth time. “Steve, you’re pretty recognizable and you’re not very good at lying.” I try to put it delicately but it doesn’t come out that way. I feel like I sound bitchy and his expression makes me believe it. “You agree with Fury.” He almost sounds like he's accusing me. Rumlow and Blake are in the cockpit of the jet so they can’t actually hear Steve and I. “It’s not a bad thing that you’re not chosen for every mission. And you’ll still be there in case Brandon and I need help.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “I should be there.” “This kind of mission needs a spy, not a soldier.” I tell him while lightly touching his arm. “Lucy,” Brandon’s voice cuts off Steve’s response. “Fury’s wants to talk.” I skip over to the console and find Fury’s harsh gaze. “I’ve spoken to the council and we’ve agreed that just this once, you all can be privy to Level Ten information. Alegre is selling an encrypted device that has the identity of dozens of undercover agents. You cannot fail.” “We won’t Sir,” Brandon replies. “Lucy,” Fury gravely looks to me. “Your info was on that drive.” My heart sails to my throat. I can’t have red in my ledger. What if Ghost gets ahold of it? I won’t let him or anyone use it to hurt or blackmail me. I have too many enemies. People I cared about once would be in danger. “We’ll take care of it.” Brandon assures both Fury and me. “Good. You’re almost there so, you two,” he points to Brandon and I. “Better change into your finest clothes. I think there will be dancing.” 

In the wardrobe room I find a long red dress made of silky material. There are slits in the sides that show off my figure and a decent V-neck in the front. I find a pair of silver heels that have decent grip on the bottom. These will be good for dancing and running if need be. I tie my blonde curls into an intricate knot at the back of my head. “You look nice,” Brandon tells me as he fumbles with his bow tie. “Thank you.” I stride over and tie it for him, my fingers much faster then his. “You ready for this?” “Sure I am.” I look at his tapping foot and clammy hands. “You have done this before, right?” “Once. With my old partner.” I’m guessing there’s more to the story, but I don’t have time to ask. Once isn’t exactly making me feel great. I wish I had a more experienced partner, like Ward. But oh well, I have to get this done right. My own life could be counting on it. Rumlow hands us ear pieces. “Cap and I will be outside,” he hits the metal door of a fake cable van with a closed fist. “Let us know if you need help and we’ll come right in.” “Okay.” “Have fun,” he cheerfully calls from behind us as I get into the passenger side of a navy blue Rolls Royce. Brandon gets behind the steering wheel eagerly, and within moments we’re speeding along the road. I put my ear piece in and wince when I encounter static. “Sorry,” Steve’s voice cuts in. “I’m still figuring all this stuff out.” I can picture him looking at all the complicated tech in the van. Maybe I should have brought him with me. At least then I wouldn’t have to worry about him so much. But this mission is important and I need to focus. 

Brandon tosses the keys to the valet boy who catches them with a bright smile. “Welcome,” he greets us. Inside is a spectacular party. There are tables scattered around an infinity pool that overlooks the ocean. There are people serving champagne and I spy a bar tucked in the corner. We picked the right attire because everyone here is dressed in their finest. I almost seem underdressed because of the lack of fine jewels. If I was still a thief I’d make a living off this party. I almost smile as I think about what Louis and Anna would say about this place. “Do you see Alegre?” Rumlow’s voice cracks through my earpiece. “Not yet,” Brandon replies. “How’s the security?” Steve questions, his voice low. I know he wants to be here. But Fury was probably right. Steve isn’t ready for this type of mission. I would need to work on a lot more skills with him before he was ready for this. The band changes to an alluring tango. Brandon holds his hand out to me. “I’ve heard you’re the best dancer to come out of the academy. Care to join me?” I accept his outstretched hand. “How could I possibly say no?” He leads us out onto the dance floor and many eyes go to us. There were no other couples dancing and we begin to tango expertly. I can’t remember the last time I did this and Brandon is a tremendous dance partner. As he dips me backwards I get an eye on the camera situation. “I count six cameras in this room,” I whisper as he pulls me back to his chest. “Three by the bar,” he replies before spinning me around so I can dance backwards against him, hoping he isn’t going to get flustered by the sexual nature of the dance. As we move along the dance floor I watch security guards patrolling the edges of the party. They look pretty heavy duty and I’d guess all of them are armed beneath their tuxes. Brandon slides his hand up my waist and his fingers tap the number he’s counting, a great way to communicate without giving anything away. Once we’ve got the room covered we simply finish our dance and when the band ends, some people begin to applaud. “Are people clapping?” Rumlow asks incredulously. “I’m that good of a dancer,” I reply cheekily and Brandon chuckles. 

“Target spotted,” Brandon gestures with his head. I slightly turn in the way he indicated and sure enough Mr. Daniel Alegre is standing amidst a group of people with a glass in his hand. He’s dressed in a dark colored tux with a bright purple vest. “What do you think?” I murmur, hiding my lips behind my martini. “He’s a lady’s man,” Rumlow cuts in and I can hear his smile. “That means he’ll be all over Lucy, given the chance.” “Do you think he has the intel on his person or hidden in the house?” Steve asks, his voice sounding tighter than normal. “If I had that kind of intel,” Brandon murmurs, “I’d keep it as close to me as possible. I bet he could get millions of dollars for it.” “Billion,” I correct him. “Fury informed me that my info was on that drive. I bet a lot of people would pay if they could incapacitate one of the Avengers.” “She’s right,” Steve agrees. “Are you sure you don’t need help?” I swallow the last of my drink. “Nope.” “What are you going to do?” “See if our lovely host would like to give me a private tour,” I reply calmly, eyes already on Alegre. I hope this will be as easy as I think. “I’ll keep watch out here,” Brandon tells me. “Holler if you need me.” 

“And who might you be?” Daniel Alegre questions as I draw close. “Gabrielle,” I reply with a perfect French accent. “Charmed.” He takes my outstretched hand and kisses the back of it. “You have a very fine-looking home, Mr. Alegre.” “A house is not a home unless there is a beautiful woman sharing it with you.” “That was a horrible line,” Rumlow cuts in through my ear piece and I resist a laugh. “Don’t tell me a handsome man such as yourself does not have a wife?” “Unfortunately, no,” he shoots me a side-smile. “I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting someone as lovely as yourself.” “You are very kind.” “Would you like a tour of the rest of the house? Normally guests aren’t allowed past the gardens, but I believe I’ll make an exception for you.” “She’s in,” Brandon informs the others as I’m steered towards the locked door that blocked us from the rest of the house. I watch as he types in a long code and gestures for me to move ahead. The hallway I step into is just as beautiful as the gardens. The floors are tiled in intricate designs and there are beautiful paintings on the wall that only people like Tony can afford. “This way,” he shows me into another room which has a stunning view of the mountains. I see why people choose to live here. I let out a squeak in surprise when I’m tugged into a forceful kiss. “Lucy,” Steve’s voice rings in my ear. “Are you okay?” I’m unable to respond since I’m being groped. But this is the best chance we have of finding that intel. “Cap, I think Lucy’s busy doing her job,” Rumlow informs Steve. “Why isn’t she responding then?” Brandon lets out a chuckle, it’s pretty obvious Cap doesn’t quite get what type of mission this is. “She’ll report back when she’s ready,” he explains cheerfully. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Mr. Alegre blurts as soon as he removes his tongue from my mouth. “Thank you. Now back to the tour…” I hear a thud and see that he’s dropped his pants. “Oh my,” I breathe out in surprise. “Mr. Alegre!” My eyes the pants on the ground and the shiny silver disk half out of the back pocket. That has to be what I’m looking for. “Not that this hasn’t been a lovely afternoon,” I coolly inform him while striding forward. “But I’ve got work to do.” He opens his mouth in confusion but I’m already swinging my leg around. My heel catches the side of his head and he goes down like a brick. I dust my hands off and kneel beside his pants. I slip the small disk out of the pants and find that I was right. There is a little Shield insignia on the disk. This has all the information that Mr. Alegre was trying to sell, including my own. “I’ve got the intel,” I inform the others. “Great, let’s get out of here,” Brandon replies. “I’m waiting for you just outside.” I readjust my dress, which was lopsided and after a quick fluff of my hair I’m back in the garden. “We’re on our way to you,” Brandon tells the others while looping his arm through mine. “Leave the car,” I mutter. “I think they’re onto us.” We’re swiftly moving through the driveway and I see the Shield surveillance van about 35 feet away. 

Squealing tires has Brandon and I each break out into a sprint. A massive black SUV cuts us off. “This isn’t good,” Brandon exclaims and frankly I have to agree. Daniel Alegre and three very big men open the doors. “I should’ve known Shield would be onto me and send their best, Agent Temple.” My eyes narrow dangerously. Nobody should know my last name. I’ll simply have to kill him. “Take them,” he orders his men. Brandon and I are each snatched up and thrown into the back of the SUV. “Need a little help,” Brandon shouts to the others as my ear piece is taken out. I hope they heard him. “Can’t have that,” a man says before stomping on my communicator with his foot. Handcuffs are placed on each of us. “I wonder how much I can get some money for a Shield agent and an Avenger, along with this intel.” He snatches the disk from one of his henchmen, looking at it as if it was solid gold. I glance out the window and see that we’re going incredibly fast down the hills of Monte Carlo. Probably too fast. “You won’t get away with this,” Brandon snarls. “Sir, someone is following us.” As soon as everyone is busy looking at the van I snap the little bone in my thumb. I don’t even wince. I slip my hand out of my handcuffs silently. “Must be more Shield Agents…we need to go-” I spring forward when he’s turning; already lashing out with each of my legs. “How’d she get free?” One man demands as I smash his face through the window. I force Brandon backwards when he tries to intervene. With a free hand I jab my fingers into one of their eyes, I hardly hear him scream. The driver is looking backwards over his shoulder at me fearfully as I choke Alegre and he paws uselessly at my arms. “Look out!” I scream when I see Rumlow cut us off. The driver jerks in surprise and I leap over the center console to try to get the wheel. We narrowly miss the van but he turned too sharply. I let out a gasp as we begin to roll. Without a seat belt I’m thrown all over the car and my vision goes black. 

“Oh my god,” Rumlow mutters when the SUV begins to flip. Steve jumps out of the car and chases the black SUV down the hill. The only reason it’s stopped is because it hit a light pole. He hurries over the wreckage and gets on his hands and knees to look inside. Glass breaks the skin on his palms as Rumlow runs to the other side of the car. “I’ve got Brandon,” Rumlow tells Steve and he can hear the creaking of the vehicle as no doubt Rumlow is dragging Brandon out. “Cap, you got Lucy?” “No, I don’t see her,” Steve worriedly replies, looking through the backseat. He sees Alegre, already dead. His neck is twisted at a violent angle. Something bright red catches his eye and recognizes it as Lucy’s dress. She’s in the front seat, draped across the driver; who is also dead, eyes wide open. A piece of glass is embedded in his chest and it was only an inch or so from Lucy’s back. Steve uses his elbow to break the remaining glass in the driver’s seat, laying on his stomach to do so. As soon as Steve touches Lucy, she coughs. “I’m going to get you out of there Lucy sit still.” 

I do as he says he slides me out of the wreckage in one quick motion. “Oh, you’re bleeding,” he worriedly murmurs as he keeps me upright. I touch my forehead and find wet blood. Probably a gash from all the glass. “I’m okay.” I move to stand and trip when I place weight on both feet. It seems one of my heels snapped. Steve, having the perfect reflexes, manages to catch me. “She okay?” Rumlow shouts over the car. “I think so,” Steve replies. “How’s Brandon?” “Unconscious. But, he seems okay.” I lean against Steve’s arm as we join Rumlow at the Shield van. “Where the hell is clean-up?” Rumlow mutters as he taps his foot. Steve holds a cloth to my head, trying to stop the bleeding.” “Are you sure you don’t want to lie down?” “No,” I answer him. “Did you get the intel?” “It was broken,” Rumlow shows the pieces of the silver disk. “Your identity is once more locked up.” “Good.” “What happened to your thumb?” Steve asks in shock when he looks at my hand. I chuckle at his expression. “How do you think I got out of the handcuffs, silly?” I hold up my other wrist, which still has the handcuffs on and jingle in front of his face. “It looks broken.” “It is broken. Just a tiny bone though.” “Does it hurt?” “Not really.” “Finally,” Rumlow shouts. I see a helicopter hovering above us and soon SUV’s are blocking off the street. “Let’s get you two to medical,” he says when stretchers accompany the men on the ropes. “I don’t need a stretcher,” I protest. “Yes, you do,” Steve says in his Captain voice. “Get in so you can get looked at.” “Hah!” Rumlow barks out a laugh while they strap Brandon up. “Lucy you just got in trouble.” “Woah Steve, your mean,” I tease him and he blushes. “I didn’t mean it like that.” “I’m just teasing you,” I push the top of his fake cable hat down to cover his face. “I’ll see you after I get patched up. Dinner is on you tonight!” I see him lift the hat up to watch me get raised to the helicopter and he’s smiling brightly. The very sight makes me grin back. I love when he smiles like that.


	3. Mission Report: Manchester, New Hampshire (Alternate Universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wanted Steve and Lucy to get together before the Winter Soldier, it was going to be like something along these lines! I hope you like it!

I knock on Steve’s door, three times with a closed fist. I’m sure he heard me coming up the steps, usually he greets me at the door by the time I round the corner in the hallway. Sometimes he greets me at the street corner. So, this is odd. It almost worries me. What could keep him from hearing me? “Steve?” I question, when I hear nothing on the other side of the door. I check the watch on my wrist. I’m right on time, I know we had plans tonight. He would have called if he’d got hung up at work. I dance on my tiptoes, waiting for any sound of movement. Finally, the door opens, along with a bunch of smoke. Steve stands in the doorway, coughing. “I had a little problem.” I wave away the smoke from my face. “What happened?” I follow him into his apartment and open up his windows to let the smoke out. When I turn to face him, I find him standing in the kitchen, a look of dismay across his handsome features. “I was trying to cook dinner for us.” He then gestures to the stove top, which is severely burned. When I look up at him, he’s trying to avoid meeting my eyes. “Steve, you didn’t have to cook.” “You always cook for me…I thought it would make you happy.” My breath catches in my chest. I can’t believe he went through all this for me. “I’m glad you didn’t get hurt,” I tell him softly as I gaze at the burnt bottoms of his cabinets. It must have been a grease fire; he may have tried to put it out with water. “Next time, call me,” I tell him with a small smile. “We can cook together.” His lips quirk up on both sides. “Probably a good idea.” 

“So, what were you making?” I ask, gesturing to whatever is left of his pan. “Chicken fried steak,” he answers glumly. He picks up his cell phone with a resigned sigh. “What do you want for takeout?” “What about that burger place Terry from accounting told us about? He’s been raving about it.” “Sounds good,” he replies. While he’s off on the phone ordering our food, I begin to assess the damage to his stove. It may need replaced in all honesty. The pot isn’t salvageable so I toss it in the trash can. I grab a rag and some dish soap, setting to work on the grease to get a closer look. “Lucy,” Steve protests from behind me. “You don’t have to do that.” “I want to,” I reply without turning around. “Did you rent a movie?” He moves to stand beside me, a rag held in his hand. He pushes me to the side with his hip. “Hey!” “It’s my mess.” “Steve, I want to help.” “You’re just being nice.” “Oh, move over,” I push him out of the way, using more force than I had to and he smiles. “You need the dish soap, it gets grease out.” “You’re so smart,” he exclaims as I manage to wipe away the burnt crust. “I love when people tell me that,” I tease him. “Almost as much as I love saying I told you so.” He grins, a roguish smile that makes my heart flutter. 

Once our food arrives, we stand in the still burnt-smelling kitchen and eat our burgers. “Did you see that memorial for the Avengers in Thailand?” “A memorial?” I ask, my nose scrunching up as I steal one of his fries. “Yeah, something about New York. I didn’t read the whole email Clint sent.” “A memorial makes it sound like we’re dead. That’s not very memorable if we died fighting the invasion.” He laughs, not a chuckle either, a real laugh that has him clutching his stomach. “I didn’t think of it that way, you’re right.” I shoot him a grin. “This place is good,” Steve says as he finishes his second burger. “Props to Terry.” “Here,” I hand him the rest of mine. “I’m full.” He takes it without hesitation and I plop onto the couch. “What movie did you pick?” He cleans up the trash before joining me. “Girl at the store recommended Titanic.” I almost giggle, but hold it back. “Oh yeah?” “Have you seen it?” I make a humming response and nod. I certainly don’t want to tell him that he picked one of the longest, saddest movies out there. I think he should figure that out on his own. He tosses me a blanket as it begins. He knows I always get cold when we watch movies, and having all his windows open certainly doesn’t help. But it will probably smell like smoke for a few days. Maybe he should invest in some candles. 

“It’s the Titanic Steve,” I tell him as I pat his shoulder. “You knew it had to sink.” “But they were in love.” “I should have warned you. It’s a heartbreaking movie.” Steve shuts the credits off, halting Celine Dion’s haunting voice abruptly. “Romantic movies are always either too sad or too cheesy,” I tell him softly. “Sometime I’ll rent us Crash Drive. It was my favorite movie back…then. I think you’ll like that one.” His sad expression makes me feel for him. Sometimes I forget that Steve lived a whole other life. I’ve gotten so used to him being my partner, that I can’t imagine him not being by my side. He must think about his life from before all the time. “Next time maybe we should pick a romantic comedy,” Steve mutters. “Actually, I don’t want to watch someone else’s romance. It makes me feel bad about my tragic attempts to find love. Let’s just watch something else entirely,” I add with a shake of my head. “I like action movies the best,” I tell him quickly. “Lucy, just because you haven’t been lucky yet, doesn’t mean you should give up entirely.” I look over at him and his gaze locks my eyes in place. He has the most honest blue eyes. Sometimes I think he’s too good to work for a spy agency. “My last boyfriend sold me out and left me on a mountain, Steve. I think I have the worst luck in that department.” “I’ve never even managed to have a real girlfriend,” he tells me. “Bucky set me up on dates but the girls didn’t want little Steve Rogers. Then I found Peggy but we didn’t have any time to actually try to make things work.” “If you’re looking still, Nat’s offered to set you up like a hundred times,” I tell him with an eyeroll. “I don’t want anyone Nat suggests.” My voice lowers. “What do you want, Steve?” My heartrate picks up when he leans in closer to me, our noses merely centimeters apart. We haven’t ever been this close to each other, what is he doing? My heart tells me to close the distance between us and finally feel his lips against mine, like I’ve imagined so many times. But my brain tells me that this is a horrible idea and that I need to leave right now. 

I abruptly stand up and set the blanket down on the couch. Steve looks up at me in surprise, blinking in confusion. “I just remembered I have to go into work to finish something. I’ll talk to you later, thanks for dinner, bye Steve.” I’m out the door before I can even hear his response. I sit behind the steering wheel of my car. I lean against it, muttering, “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” I don’t know what was going to happen back there but I got scared and I fled. Steve’s never going to look at me the same. “Ugh!” I drive back to my apartment and lay face down on my bed. Well I just made everything incredibly awkward, maybe it would be best if we avoided each other for a while. I need to remember that he’s my partner, my friend. I enjoy working with him and I want to keep it that way. I’ve learned the hard way that you never let personal feeling compromise the mission. I’ve lost people that way. I broke dozens of international laws because of my attachments to Louis, Anna, Enzo, and Diego. All to protect them. I can’t do the same thing because of Steve, I won’t. I will be a professional. 

I’ve successfully avoided Steve for five days, it’s finally the weekend. This is the first time since after Ghost that Steve and I haven’t seen or talked to each other every day. Maybe he’s feeling the same way I am? We want to be friends and that’s all. I could be overthinking this. I lean back on my couch. I miss him. We should be laughing about the newest joke Bruce sent us, or arguing over what to eat for dinner. This seems weird, I almost wish I could talk to someone about it, but I need to bury my feelings till they are snuffed out. Though I know Nat would be able to make me feel better. I just can’t admit to anything, that makes them even more real. My phone buzzes and instantly I hope that it’s Steve. I turn over and see Fury’s face on the call waiting screen. I let out a sigh. Though maybe a mission could get my mind of this. It could be a good thing. “Temple.” “I have a mission for you. Can you meet me in my office in a half hour?” “Yes Sir.” “Good.” He hangs up, abruptly finishing the conversation. I wish he’d be a little friendlier on the phone. Maybe then people wouldn’t be so scared of him.

I gather my things and hop into the Aston Martin I borrowed from Shield a few days ago. It’s been really fun to drive and it makes me feel like James Bond. Though I know I’m a better spy than he ever was. He had so many weaknesses, women being one of the main ones. I try not to have weaknesses. That’s one reason I need these feelings for Steve to go away. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he got hurt because of me. I barely notice the traffic and before I know it I’m in the elevator on the way up to Fury’s office. I’m bouncing on the balls of my feet. I wonder what kind of mission it is? Maybe it will take me somewhere exciting. Maybe I’ll finish early and go see my friends, I think they’re in Luxembourg. It would be fun to run a heist with them. I haven’t done one in years. I know that would get my mind off Steve. Louis never fails to do that, he’s charmed me so many times.

Shield clearly disagrees with my plan. The doors open revealing STRIKE and Steve already gathered. Great. “We’ve received intel that states a nuclear plot is being run right under our noses, here in the United States.” I raise my eyebrows. Whoever it is must be damn good for us to have virtually no information. “All we know is that it has something to do with this neighborhood in Manchester, New Hampshire.” I gaze at the satellite photos. It looks like a ritzy neighborhood; big houses, green yards, probably snotty people. “We believe one of the people living here could be the terrorist.” Some of the guys around me begin to murmur. None of us like to hear things like that. “What do you need us to do?” Steve questions. I gaze at him out of the corner of my eye. He looks the same as normal, maybe I’m overthinking this. “Congratulations are in order,” Fury says with a laugh. “You and Agent Temple are getting married. The Wagner’s are moving in tomorrow.” I tense visibly and Steve awkwardly coughs. We’re posing as a married couple? This isn’t what I wanted when I got the call for a mission. This is the worst thing to happen. Fury slides a set of rings across the table to us and we each look at them. “I hope you can keep up with Agent Temple, Cap. She’s my best undercover agent and as newlyweds you’ll need to look convincing.” I slide the ring onto my finger and cough. “I guess we best set off.” “STRIKE will be nearby in case things go wrong. Good luck, we’re all counting on you.” 

I look around the house Steve and I are now supposed to call home. My hair is now red and Steve’s is dark brown. We wanted to make it harder to recognize us, because so many people still talk about the Avengers. I look at all the photoshopped pictures of Steve and I across the room. Some of them are fake wedding photos, others are vacation ones. Shield did an impeccable job as usual, I’d believe this was a real couple’s home if I came in here. We look really happy in each picture. Steve sets the last box down and closes the door. “I saw lots of neighbors outside.” I shut the curtains, already feeling slightly tense. “Hard to believe one of these people could be a terrorist,” he continues as he rifles through the box. “Lucy?” “Hmmm?” “Are you okay?” I snap out of it and straighten my shirt. “I’m fine. I finished sweeping the house for bugs and found none. So, we will be able to talk in here with no problem. But we’ll have to check every time someone enters, just in case.” “Alright,” he nods. “What do we do now?” I know he has almost no experience in these kinds of operations, so I’ll have to walk him through it. Maybe they should have sent a more experienced partner, like Ward. I might have had a simpler time. “We’re going to invite the whole street over for a barbeque in a few hours,” I tell him. “That way we can feel out these people. Then we’ll talk about the next step.” “Okay.” “Do you have our story straight?” I question him, looking up hesitantly. “We’re Lucy and Steven Wagner. We met in high school in Idaho and I work for a marketing company in New York. We’ve been married for almost a year and just moved to the suburbs.” “Good,” I tell him with a small smile, that he returns. “If you’re stuck in a hard place, just call me over and I’ll save you.” “Sounds good. What do we do till the barbeque then?” “We get ready. I’ve already gone to the store so cooking will be easy enough. We should plant listening devices around the kitchen and back patio where people will be. If there is a conversation without one of us…I want to hear it.” “That’s smart.” “Thanks.” “What can I do to help?” “Do you know how to grill?” He shrugs. “I can figure it out.” “Perfect. The men will probably gather outside with beer to talk sports and such. I’ll float around but these women will probably congregate in the kitchen while you’re grilling. I’ll deal with them.” “What happens if I find the terrorist? Do I attack?” “No,” I answer him sharply. “We need to discover what they’re planning before we take them down. Let me know as soon as you can if you find the target.” 

The barbeque is already in full swing. I can see Steve smiling in the backyard as the neighbors stand nearby all with drinks in their hands. So far, I’ve come up with nothing, all these people have been kind to me. I stir the potato salad I made earlier once more and taste a tiny bite. Considering we invited every person on the block all I’ve done for the past five hours is cook in the kitchen. I’m glad Steve is managing the grill, I hope we can find this terrorist and move on. My mind is still scrambled from the past week. I need to get my head screwed on straight. This emotional stuff is ridiculous. “Hi…Lucy, right?” A woman enters the kitchen and beams at me. She’s dressed in a summer dress with sandals. Her hair is perfectly done up in a bun. She’s really quite beautiful and I have a feeling she knows it. “Hello,” I greet in return, cleaning my hands with a dish towel. “I hope you’re having a good time?” “Oh yes,” she smiles politely. “Usually all us girls would be in here helping you, but your husband is very charming.” I feel a flash of something in my heart but I force it back down. “He is very charming. I love to cook so I won’t hold it against you ladies.” She laughs and finishes her drink. “My name is Sarah and I live right across the street. It’s so wonderful to have new neighbors.” “We’re very excited to be here,” I reply as I gather up the potato salad, fruit bowl, and corn bread. “Could you get the door?” I ask innocently. She gets up from the barstool instantly. “Of course! Do you need any help?” “I think I’ve got it,” I reply. “Thank you though.” I watch her open the door and then I step onto the back patio. I place all the dishes onto the table and hope that all my listening devices are in place. As I suspected people have branched into small groups, waiting for the meat to finish. 

I notice Steve is standing alone at the grill, tapping his fingers on the handle. His eyes are roving slowly around the huddled groups of neighbors. I can see his shoulders are tense. I wish he would look a little more chill. I stride across the wooden patio to join him. “How’s it going?” He looks down at me with a tiny frown. “With the food?” “With everything,” I correct him. I look into his expression and see no signs that he’s gotten any information. “We’re almost done,” he gestures to the grill. His hand twitches and then he reaches towards me. I flinch, but he merely pushes my hair behind my ear. It feels like fire when his fingers briefly brush against my skin. My heart leaps into my throat at the small show of affection and I know my cheeks must be burning. “Who else is hungry?” He calls out, turning away from me. The neighbors all raise their glasses and shout their answers. I step backwards as Steve moves the ribs, burgers, and chicken into a foil container and places it onto the food table. I compose myself and straighten my shoulders. “Please help yourself to the food,” I call out to the people gathered. “There’s more here than Steve and I could eat in a week.” There’s a wave of chuckles and they form a line. Steve returns to my side. “I could probably eat all this in less than a week,” he mutters to me with a smirk. I giggle, forgetting my past embarrassment. “Like the way you ate over half of that party sized sub we got as a thank you?” “My metabolism is four times faster than yours,” he defends. “I’ll go mingle,” I announce when he smiles down at me again. 

Steve watches Lucy stride towards the table. He’ll never get used to her having red hair. She looks a lot like Natasha now and it’s weird. She’s all smiles now, chatting with these strange people. It’s very different than how she’s been acting the past week. He’s never gone so long without talking to her. He’s never admitted his feelings about her to anyone. But Lucy is…. well she’s just incredible. Last week he finally had the courage to do something about it and she left before he had the chance. He thinks he scared her away. Maybe it was a stupid mistake. He doesn't want to risk their friendship. “So,” a voice to his left interrupts his thoughts. “How long have you and miss pretty been married?” He glances at the woman next to him. “A little over a year,” Steve replies with their cover story. “Oh,” she makes a sad sound. “So, it’s already started then?” “What’s started?” “I saw your wife flinch when you touched her.” Steve stares at her in surprise. “It happens in every marriage sweet cheeks,” she tells him softly. “I bet you haven’t had sex in weeks either.” Steve chokes on his water and the woman smiles and pats his back. “Ooooh, I guess you work out.” Steve steps away from her and quickly looks towards Lucy, but she isn’t paying attention. She’s laughing at something one of the neighbors said as he hands her a beer. “Pretty little thing like her is going to send these boys into a frenzy, if my husband wasn’t away on business….I bet she ends up in one of their beds in less than three weeks,” the woman says to him with a laugh. “Don’t worry Steve,” she purrs and slips a piece of paper into his pocket, her hand far too close to his business. “I can take good care of you.” She then slaps his ass and chuckles when he steps away from her. “I live across the street, handsome. Come over anytime.” She winks then joins Lucy and the others.

“Thank you for coming,” I tell everyone as they leave. “We’ll have to do this again,” Steve adds as he holds open the door. When the last person leaves, he sags against the chair. “You won’t belie-” I cut him off and hold a finger up to my lips. His brow furrows as watches me search the house. “We’re clear,” I mutter and I collapse on the couch. “That was a complete waste of energy. I didn’t get a whiff of a terrorist at this stupid thing. All I got was that these women are nosy and bored and the men,” I groan. “Have little more than sex on their minds. I swear every single one of them slyly hit on me.” “And the women,” Steve tells me. “That neighbor across the street…” He trails off and produces a piece of paper. “Gave me her phone number.” “Oh?” I ask in surprise. “I talked to her too, she said you were very charming.” Steve blushes. “She slapped my ass.” Jealousy shoots through me but I laugh at his embarrassed expression. He does look really uncomfortable. “She seemed to know everything about the neighborhood.” I sit up and tap my chin. “Then you need to make friends with her,” I tell him. “What? But she wants me to…well you know.” I almost laugh at his expression, but I need to be professional here. “Tell me what she said,” I calmly ask him. “She noticed you flinch when I touched your hair. She thinks that um…our marriage isn’t well, you know.” I frown and look away from him. The only reason she approached him is because I flinched…because I didn’t act like a wife should. Normally I’m amazing at covers. I’ve been married for a cover before and I did perfectly. “Tomorrow I’ll search the house next door. They’re doctors and won’t be home, they told me they’d be at work. You can go across the street to Sarah whatever’s house.” “But….” “Tell her that I yelled at you for something. You won’t have to sleep with her, I’d never ask you to do that. But make it seem like you need to blow off some steam.” He pauses. “What?” “Try and get information out of her,” I explain lightly. “She already likes you. If she’s as nosy as she appears, she may have noticed a mysterious neighbor. If this truly is a nuclear plot then we need to find the terrorist and stop them quickly.” 

After we clean up the remnants from the barbeque and check in with headquarters it’s past 11. Steve begins rolling blankets onto the couch. “What are you doing?” I ask mid-yawn. “I’m going to sleep on the couch,” he answers me. “Steve…” “If we’re being watched then this will look like we had an argument and the man always sleeps on the couch. Right?” “I suppose so,” I answer. “But there are other bedrooms…” “I want to be by the doors, just in case.” I frown at his back. Everything between us feels so strained now. I pray I didn’t damage our friendship…there has to be something that can be done. “Alright,” I agree when he doesn’t turn to face me. “Goodnight Steve.” “Night.” I travel up the stairs, pausing to watch him lay down. He doesn’t look up at all. I enter the bedroom and close the door. My thoughts are all negative and I wish Coulson was looped in on this mission. I could really talk to him. But Steve can’t know he’s alive and no unauthorized calls are allowed for this mission since it’s so sensitive. I take a few calming breaths and force myself to go to sleep. 

The morning is just as tense as the previous night. I hand Steve an ear piece after most of the neighborhood leaves for work, it’s already about 11:30. “You ready?” “Yes,” he tersely responds. “I’m climbing the veranda in the back to get to the Jackson’s next door. Be careful across the street if you leave.” “Yeah.” He accepts the ear piece and taps it a few times. “Can you hear me?” “Yes, I can,” I answer. “Call if you find something,” he tells me as I hoist myself up. “Okay, you too.” When I reach the neighbors roof Steve returns to the house. It’s easy to pick the lock on a back window and within seconds I’m swinging inside. Their house is neat, not as neat as mine would be…but neat enough. I set to work immediately, searching from room to room. My neck is already trickling with sweat as I work. “I’m leaving the house now,” Steve’s voice cuts in. “Anything?” “Clear so far,” I tell him. “Computer and so far, everything is normal.” “Let me know when you make it back to the house then.” I finish my search in the basement and again find nothing but junk and dust bunnies. 

I return everything to its place and exit the house via the same window on the upstairs. I relock it with my lock picks and shimmy down the gutters to get back. I slip back through our back door and glance at the tiny scratch on my wrist from the roof. “I’m back inside,” I inform Steve. I look at my watch and realize that I was there for almost two hours, which means Steve has been there for forty-five minutes and I haven’t heard anything from him. I pace back and forth in the living room. I have to believe that Steve would call if he needed my help. He’s a fully trained adult. I’m not his trainer. He can handle himself. STRIKE is in a van around the block so if I need to move I have backup. I migrate around the house before settling in the lawn so I can pull weeds. I try not to think about everything that’s been bothering me. My mother used to do garden work when she was upset, if it can relax her maybe it can do the same for me. 

A commotion across the street causes me to whirl around. I’m so startled by the scene that I drop my cell phone. Steve is climbing down the roof of the house in only his boxers. He took his clothes off? Is that what he was doing there? I never thought he would…ever do something like that. All around me are some neighbors beginning to point at him. He quickly crosses the street and that’s when I see a new car in the driveway of Sarah’s house…her husband must have come home. He stops in front of me and every head is looking directly at us. “Lucy…” Steve gasps out, looking flushed as ever. “Oh boy,” I hear STRIKE cut into our feed. “Smooth moves Cap,” Rumlow is laughing. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I look him up and down before slapping him across the face, using much more force than necessary. Steve stumbles from the blow and I see some neighbors begin to chuckle and try and look away. But this has to be a show, they want to see an upset wife who just caught her husband cheating. “Steven Wagner how dare you!” I shout at him, tears already falling from my eyes. “You said you loved me!” Steve blinks a few times and rubs his cheek, he still looks shocked. “It…was a mistake!” He finally manages to plead to me. “My mother warned me not to marry a boy like you! You’re a heartbreaker!” “Lucy!” I glance at the neighbors and storm inside the house Steve hot on my trail. He slams the door and closes the curtains. 

“What the hell happened?” I snap at him. He rubs his face where I hit him. I can see a red mark on his cheek. “Things got um out of control.” I cross my arms over my chest. “You almost blew our cover! Running across the street like this,” I gesture to his lack of appropriate clothing. His muscled chest heaving in front of me. I feel a blush spreading over my face. I hate the fact that I want to touch him so bad. “Look, I’m trying to tell you that I think the husband might be the one we’re looking for.” My anger dissipates slightly. “How do you know that?” “Computer had some high-tech stuff and I think there is something in the basement. The husband had all sorts of weird stuff in the office.” “The basement?” “It had a massive padlock and finger scanner to get into it.” “I’ll check it out tomorrow.” “What about me?” “You’ve done enough,” I snap at him. “I just got us our only lead. Why are you mad?” “I’m not mad,” I answer shortly. “I had to appear to be mad because to the neighbors my husband just climbed out of another neighbor’s house without his clothes.” “Your slap seemed real enough,” he mutters. “Thank you for complimenting my acting ability,” I coolly inform him. “Maybe I’ll quit spying and move to Hollywood.” 

I set to work on searching for the blueprints to their house. If I can find that perhaps I can discover what is in the basement. It must go deep if they’re hiding a nuke. Steve speaks up after several hours of silence. “Lucy?” “What?” “That argument…it- well it seemed real.” “I’m a good liar,” I tell him without looking up from my computer. "I was trained for years on how to do it." My fingers twitch on the keyboard. “Was it really a lie?” “Don’t be ridiculous, Steve. Of course, it was a lie. That’s what spies do.” I glance up at him when he falls quiet. His lips are twisted into a disappointed grimace. “What’s wrong?” I question. “Why are you making that face?” He shakes his head, his dark-haired head looking down. “Nothing. Something just became very clear to me.” I open my mouth to ask again but close it. He obviously doesn’t want to talk to me. I snap the laptop closed. “I’m going to bed.” “Okay.” 

In bed I toss and I turn. I simply can’t sleep. Steve and I are clearly not working cohesively like we used to. Something has fractured us and maybe we’re not compatible partners. I think I did it, it’s my fault. We were best friends; even better partners till I screwed everything up with my feelings. When I saw him across the street undressed like that, all I could feel was jealousy. This woman Sarah, she is very pretty and Steve is unattached. I have no right to be as upset as I am. If Steve wants to find a girl and be with her…I can’t object. I believe it should be professional between us. I’m the one that’s causing the problems. I almost risked the mission, not him, I should have been honest about my doubts. I slow my breathing and I can hear his soft snores coming up the stairs. I think it will be best if I transfer to another region of Shield. I’m emotionally compromised and I need to deal with it like a professional. 

“Strike got called onto a different mission,” Steve informs me. “We’re on our own.” I silently curse, this changes my whole plan. I was counting on Strike to have our backs here. “What’s our play?” “You have to get into that basement while I distract the Martin’s. You’ll have a better chance against any security if I’m right and the lab is deep beneath the house.” “Are you sure about this?” “We have no choice,” I answer him. “We can stay in contact with each other, but finding the bomb will be on your shoulders.” “I’ll take care of it,” he assures me. I hand him a flash-drive. “Friend of mine made this. Plug it into any computer in the same area as the bomb and it’ll fry the system.” He slides it into the pocket of his suit and places his shield at his back. “You should be armed too,” he tells me when he glances down. “I can’t be. I have to confront them as my cover. I can’t risk being made while you’re getting into position. I'm your only chance of a distraction.” He lets out a long breath. “Trust me.” “I do,” he replies. I glance at the jeans and short sleeved blouse I’m wearing. I begin to walk to the door and then hover, unsure of how to proceed. “Good luck Steve.” “You too. I’ll radio when I’ve successfully entered the lab.” “I’ll keep them occupied as long as I can.” 

It’s nighttime when I cross the street and pound on the red door. Sarah opens it up and looks at me in surprise. “Oh, ummm Lucy right?” “Can I come in?” She clears her throat and steps aside. I can feel the discomfort coming off her in waves. “What can I do for you?” “I thought we should talk, you me and your husband.” “My husband isn’t here,” she replies quickly. She enters the kitchen and brings out lemonade before sitting across from me. “I’ve entered the lab,” Steve’s tells me. “So, I suppose this is about your husband.” I set the glass down without taking a sip. “I’m sure this seems brash…but yes.” “I never meant to get in the way of your marriage.” I fall silent, counting seconds as they go by. I need to keep this conversation going to buy Steve time. But this is just the wife, I have a feeling her husband is down in the lab. Steve can handle him. “I just want to know why my husband wished to cheat on me.” She launches into a story, one that may be the truth as it has most of the aspects of Steve and my made-up fight. Nearly a half hour passes by the time she finishes. 

“You were right Lucy,” Steve’s voice cuts in. “I found the bomb and a large number of staff. Security is down and I’m working on shutting the bomb down.” I take a breath and rest my hand to my ear so Steve will be able to hear me. “Where’s your husband?” “He’s not here,” she replies. “Please don’t tell him about this. I said I was sorry.” She then proceeds to explain that it was a mistake on her part as well. “Lucy! I found the husband he’s tied up! Sarah is the terrorist!” I look up and barely manage to avoid Sarah’s knife. “Oh, you’re good,” she tells me as I roll out of the way. I pick up one of her missed blades. “I never would have noticed you if your partner wasn’t Captain America.” I curse and leap from my hiding place. “You’ve known all along.” “Of course. Foolish of you to believe nobody would recognize two Avengers together. I like the red hair, though the other woman looks better with it.” I block as she attempts to stab at me. “Who are you?” “Since you’ll be dead I suppose it doesn’t matter if I tell you. My name is Josephine Deschamps. I was ex French armed forces and your military killed my whole unit and it was covered up!” We circle each other, sidestepping furniture. “Why do you have a bomb?” She’s bloodied from our fight, I’ve gotten her arms and legs with the blade. She’s not quite as quick as I am and so far, it’s kept me alive. I’ve only received one wound to my bicep and it doesn’t feel that deep. “I was hired to oversee the creation of the nuke so Washington D.C. could be destroyed. You cannot stop me.” She pulls aside her shirt and I see a switch. “You may kill me but your capital will be gone!” Her thumb moves just as I lunge forward with my blade out-stretched. Before she can reach the switch, I’ve drawn my blade across her throat. Her blood soaks the white carpet at my feet and I drop the knife. “Steve? Did you take care of the bomb?” “I’m just deactivating it now and Shield will be arriving any minute to take everyone into custody. The terrorist?” “She’s dead.” “Are you okay?” “Yeah I’m fine. I’ll meet you back at the house when Shield arrives.” 

Back at the house I’m showered and freshly blonde again thank god. All my red dye washed out. Now that the cut on my arm is clean I can try and wrap it. Steve enters the house and jogs to my side. “Lucy, are you hurt?” His eyes look at the blood on my clothes which are on the floor. “Most of it was hers.” He kneels down in front of me and quickly takes the bandage from my hands. “Let me help you.” His fingers are gentle as he wipes away the blood that has stained my arm. I try to avoid looking at him as he slowly wraps my bicep with the bandage. “Fury wants us to stay here a few more days till the neighborhood calms down.” “That makes sense,” I mutter. He sets his shield on the ground. “Steve?” He turns back around to look at me. “What’s up?” “There’s something I have to tell you.” He sighs and I stand. I can’t sit still, I can barely manage to say this. “When we get back to the Triskelion, I’m going to put in for a transfer.” I can see the hurt in his eyes and it makes me feel so much worse. “I’m sorry, Steve,” I manage to tell him. “It’s my fault. I don’t want you to blame yourself.” “Why?” “I’ve become emotionally compromised,” I explain softly. “You were a great partner, the best I’ve ever had.” I clear my throat awkwardly. “But, my actions are causing problems and next time it could hurt the mission and I just can’t risk that. My job is to protect people. To work in the shadows and finish missions so nobody else has to.” 

His eyes rove over me, his mouth slightly open. Standing there in his suit is enough to make me swoon. I run my hand through my hair and try and shake away the thought. “Just because you care…that doesn’t make you compromised, Lucy.” His voice is so gentle but I can hear frustration behind it, he halts his steps at the other edge of the couch, leaving at least five feet between us. “It makes you human,” he reasons. “I’m an assassin Steve. I can’t afford to be human. Emotions make things messy and this is what I was trained to do. It’s who I am.” “That’s not true,” Steve argues, taking a step closer. “Shield may have trained you, but that’s not who you are. You’re Lucy Temple, yes, a Shield Agent…but also an Avenger. You were a sister…a daughter.” He gestures to himself as he gets a little closer so we’re only about a foot apart. “A best friend.” I swallow thickly and his blue eyes lock mine in place. “You’re my best friend too, but I need to transfer, it’s the um professional thing to do.” “I never met the old Lucy,” Steve murmurs now standing so close to me we’re almost touching. “But the new one? She takes my breath away and I’m so lucky to have her in my life.” I shiver when he brushes my hair back. “I don’t want you to transfer,” he tells me so soft it’s barely above a whisper. My entire body is humming and all I can think about are his lips on mine, his hands holding me close. I lick my lips before I speak. “Show me why I shouldn’t go,” I tell him huskily. His eyes move from my lips to my eyes doubtfully. I can see hesitation flickering in them. My hope begins to shrink and I step away, dropping my head to my chest. Steve grabs my wrist when I turn and tugs me back into him. He uses his fingers to lift my chin and then his lips are on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and Steve tilts me backwards, his hands moving along my back. This is everything I’d imagined and more. Suddenly all my previous doubts and worries are gone. Everything that matters is right here.


	4. Birthdays (Deleted Scene/AU?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Lucy celebrate their birthdays together for the first time. This is post Winter Soldier (Chap 10 in my original story) The previous year Lucy would have been gone hunting Ghost over her birthday, so this was the first time they were able to celebrate together!

“Happy Birthday Cap,” Tony shouts as the whole tower is filled with people Steve doesn’t know. They're clapping and cheering. Tony invites the strangest people to his parties. He nods politely and holds up his drink in a toast. He's appreciative for the party even if this isn't what he would have chosen. “Thank you!” “96 hasn’t ever looked so good!” Clint whistles and Steve laughs. He thought turning 96 would bother him, but he’s more comfortable than ever. Tony is wearing a suit with an American tie, holding up an American themed cocktail. The whole tower is decorated for the party. There are banners on every balcony and confetti on the ground. “Happy Independence Day to all! It’s only fitting that Captain America share his day of birth with our country! Don’t you think?” The crowd roars in response. Tony grins like all this was his idea. “You didn’t want all this did you?” Bruce asks when all the attention is back to the night sky which is beginning to light up with fireworks. “No,” Steve answers. “Not at all.” Steve glances around for Lucy, but she’s a no-show. This is supposed to be her party too, but she’s been acting strange for the past week. She’s far quieter and hasn't exactly been up for hanging out. “We have a third birthday to celebrate!” Nat shouts as she joins Tony and Pepper on the dais. “Not only is it America’s birthday and Steve’s birthday…it’s also Lucy’s birthday tomorrow!” “Lucy! Lucy, where are you?” Everyone in the crowd turns and the music is turned off. “Another Avenger will be turning 28 tomorrow,” Tony adds, looking around the room. “Same age as me of course,” he adds and dodges Pepper’s slap. Everyone laughs at his joke and he winks.

“Lucy isn’t here,” Bruce tells Clint as he joins them. “Where is she? Surely, she wouldn’t miss the party? Some of these gifts are hers,” he gestures back to the table, which is piled with presents for Lucy and Steve. Most of them are from people they don't know. Most of the presents will probably be trashed and donated. “I mean Cap’s here and it’s his birthday.” “I haven’t seen her since this morning,” Steve tells them. “She couldn’t have gone into work…Shield is gone?” Clint points out with a furrowed brow. The crowd parts for Tony and Nat as they make their way over. “Alright, where’s Squirt? I had a speech prepared for you guys and everything.” Bruce glances at Steve out of the corner of his eye. Steve hates that Bruce knows about him and Lucy. He isn’t ready to share that just yet. They still need to figure things out. But he really has no idea where she is. It’s worrying him. “Maybe a friend called or she had other plans,” Nat tries to reason. “We didn’t really ask if she wanted to come…just assumed she would. She might have people to celebrate with that we don't know about.” “Maybe she has a date,” Pepper adds with a laugh. “She would have told me,” Nat argues and she worries her lip between her teeth. “I’m going to call her.” Steve watches her and with his heightened hearing, he knows the call went straight to voicemail. 

Tony ushers the group into a different room. “Should we be worried?” He asks in a low tone, all his playfulness from earlier is gone. This wouldn’t be the first time the team has discussed Lucy in her absence. “Yes,” Nat answers instantly. “If Steve and I haven’t heard from her…something is wrong.” “Are you saying you two are closest with her?” Clint teases. “Yes, I’m her best friend and Steve was her partner. She trusts us more than most people.” “JARVIS…” Tony hesitantly calls for his A.I. “Yes, Mr. Stark?” “Track Lucy’s cell.” “There’s no need, Mr. Stark,” JARVIS coolly replies. “Miss Temple is in the tower.” The team all look around at each other in surprise. “Where?” “She’s in her room, Sir.” “Nobody checked her room?” Pepper questions with a snort that makes Tony chuckle. “Actually,” JARVIS corrects. “Miss Temple just entered the elevator.” “So, she’s just late,” Bruce finishes. “She’s on her way.” “No, Doctor Banner,” JARVIS corrects. “She’s actually leaving the building.” “Show me video,” Tony barks. A screen pops up from the desk showing security footage from the lobby. Lucy looks strange and she leaves the building without any fuss. “I’ll go talk to her,” Steve volunteers immediately. “But it’s your birthday party,” Tony objects. “It’s more for you Tony,” Bruce cuts in without looking at Steve. “Let him try to talk to Lucy.” Tony shrugs in disinterest. “Let us know if she’s okay,” he tells Steve before they file out of the room. 

I finally stop walking when I reach central park. I can hear the echoing explosions of the Macy’s firework show over the East River, but even that can’t make me feel better. I sink into a bench and stare at the carousel. There are plenty of families and people around, despite the late hour. Everyone else is celebrating and enjoying the warm holiday evening. I bring my knees up to my chest and let out a sob. I’d been holding it in all day. I felt like it was crushing me. With all those people in the tower, I was forced to leave. There’s no reason to celebrate my birthday. I never celebrate it. I bury my face in my arms and cry. Flashes of my previous birthdays pop into my mind. A bowling party, days at water parks, a special treat in the sun. All those were good because I had someone to share them with. My birthday hasn’t been the same since Luke died. That was never my day….it was ours. “Lucy?” I glance up in fear, only to realize that Steve is taking the seat next to me. I hadn’t even heard him approach. “What are you doing here?” I ask him as I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. “You’re missing the party.” “I don’t really feel like celebrating,” I tell him shakily. He cups the side of my face and looks into my eyes. “Why are you crying?” I bite my wobbling lip. “I didn’t mean to ruin your birthday Steve.” “You haven’t,” he replies. “Tell me what’s making you sad…I-I want to make it better.” I close my eyes tiredly. “I appreciate that and I love you for offering. But there isn’t anything for you to do.” “Tell me why you’re crying, Lucy.” I take a quivering breath, trying my best to keep my voice even. “It’s not just my birthday, Steve….it was Luke’s too.” I see comprehension dawn on him and he pulls me into his chest for a tight hug. “Oh, Luce. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about that.” “I just,” I sniffle, as I try to stop the tears. “I just really feel his loss over the fourth and fifth of July.” I bury my face into his neck and let myself be comforted. It takes only a few moments for my tears to stop. “Thank you for being here,” I murmur to him. “I’ll always be here for you,” he replies softly to me, his lips grazing my temple. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t do anything special for your birthday,” I tell him after several minutes of silence. I have a gift lined up, but I just couldn’t handle the day. “You don’t have to do anything.” “But my boyfriend is 96,” I tease him. I watch his smile widen and he brushes my hair back with his knuckles. “Are you calling me old?” He demands and I can’t help but laugh. “Maybe.” “You should learn to respect your elders!” I snort and he pokes my side. “Don’t that tickles!” “A super spy shouldn’t be ticklish,” Steve tells me, and suddenly all the sadness I was feeling vanishes. I stop his hand from poking me again and he shoots me a boyish grin that I either want to kiss or smack. “I love you,” I tell him and he looks down at me. “I love you too.” Our lips meet softly, far different than the usual passionate and hot kisses we normally share. This isn’t about attraction or sex. It’s comfort and love. When we break apart he kisses my forehead and turns to face the carousel, seemingly content to sit here with me. “Let’s go back to the party,” I tell him. He glances at me in confusion. “But, I thought…I mean-what?” “I want to celebrate with you,” I tell him softly. “I mean I am turning twenty-eight.” “Technically,” he points out as he helps me up. “I’m only about thirty if we’re not counting the years in the ice.” “You don’t want to be a grandpa?” I tease him and he kisses the smile on my lips. “I really wish you wouldn’t call me grandpa. I have a feeling yours would’ve knocked me senseless if he knew we were together.” I laugh loudly and he twirls me around the empty walkway. “You really think so? But he was your friend?” “And from what I can tell, you were his best girl,” Steve points out. “I think I would have gotten a stern talking to.” I press myself close to him so he can wrap his arm around me. “Even if my family would’ve objected to you, it wouldn’t have mattered. I would still love you, I promise.” “The rest of your family would love me,” he tells me confidently. “Oh-ho,” I giggle. “Is that so?” “I’m very charming.” “You did charm me.” “I did,” he agrees. “Took me a long time to do it too. But I got you.” 

“Lucy!” My name is shouted by everyone in the room as we exit the from the elevator. “You’re back!” Nat takes my hand and drags me back to the rest of the team. “Where were you?” “I didn’t feel much like celebrating,” I tell them honestly. “Steve showed me that my birthday isn’t all bad.” I can’t resist looking over my shoulder and smiling at him. He looks devastatingly handsome in a blue button-up and khaki shorts. I hadn’t realized it earlier since I was wallowing in my sorrows. He gives me a soft smile and my stomach swoops as if I’d leapt out of a helicopter. Wow I'm lucky to have him. “Thanks for the party, Tony. I haven’t had a birthday party since I turned thirteen.” “You are so very welcome. Happy Birthday Lucy.” The rest of the team hands me presents that I decide to open later and I simply enjoy being around friends. When everyone in the room is distracted by Tony and Rhodey arm wrestling while being fully suited up, I sidle next to Steve in the crowd. “Hey,” he greets me cheerfully. “Happy Birthday Steve,” I tell him softly. “Thank you. Happy early birthday to you, Luce.” “Do you want your birthday present?” He looks away from the hilarious scene of Rhodey choking Tony. “I’d say you didn’t have to get me anything…but I got you something so it wouldn’t be fair.” “Your first present is downstairs,” I tell him. "First present? But..." He objects looking around frantically. “Your second present involves us being much closer.” I see the flush creep across his cheeks and it’s delightful. He leans closer to me and my body is already shivering in anticipation. “Let’s do gift exchange then go to my room. You think anyone will notice us leaving?” “No,” I reply as I glance around the room. Everyone is having too much fun and it's already late. “Let’s go!” 

In the elevator we both have to resist touching each other. I never know if Tony will end up watching the security footage for something. If I knew he wouldn’t I have a feeling Steve and I would be all over each other. Man, I can't wait to kiss him. “Your birthday is first,” I tell him cheekily. “So, I get to give you your present first!” He nods and we enter the pitch-black garage. "Fair enough." “Close your eyes,” I order in my best Captain America voice, my good American. “Okay,” he chuckles. I can’t really see in the darkness and I take his hand. “I had a little help with the present I picked out for you.” “Oh yeah?” “Mmmhmm.” I stop once I reach my hand out to touch the handles. “JARVIS turn on the lights.” The lights turn on, revealing a shiny new motorcycle with a big red bow on the front of it. Steve’s hand is still laced with mine and his eyes are shut. I’m glad he isn’t the type to peek. “Can I look yet?” I grin in exhilaration. “Okay, you can open them!” He does and his blue eyes slide past me to the motorcycle. “Is that…?” “A replica of your motorcycle that you had back in 1945,” I finish for him, unable to contain my excitement. “Yes!” He looks at me in surprise. “This is…. this is amazing. Thank you, Lucy.” “Tony helped me find it and he added some upgrades,” I explain with an eyeroll. “He had blueprints of the one his dad made for you, so it’s as close as he would allow himself to make. I think he made it a little snazzier.” “This is incredible. I can’t wait to try it!” “Happy Birthday Steve.” He gives me a tight hug before leaving my side to swing his leg over and play with it. I watch him happily, he looks like a kid at Christmastime. “Your present is in my room,” he tells me as he finally leaves his new gift. “Oh?” I ask with wiggling eyebrows, as I look him up and down. “Not that,” he says, looking maybe a tiny bit embarrassed. 

We successfully evade any party goers, though in the elevator the volume to the music had gone up, so it seems the party was really picking up. Steve’s room is as tidy as it was last week. His curtains are open, revealing the city skyline. I watch him grab a wrapped present off his desk and fiddle with it. “Your present is better than mine,” he admits self-consciously. “That must have cost you a bunch of money.” “It was nothing Steve. I wanted to find something you’d really like.” He sucks in a deep breath. “This took me a long time to track down. Had to call Fury for some help, actually.” “Got Fury out of hiding?” I breath out in surprise. “He owed me a favor,” Steve shrugs. “Anyways…” he hands the wrapped box to me. “Happy Birthday Lucy.” I flip it over and tear off the grey wrapping paper. Steve takes the scraps and sets it onto his desk. It’s a small leather navy blue box with tarnished gold trim. I smile up at him and he rubs the back of his neck as he watches me. I flip open the box and am stunned by the beautiful necklace inside. Sitting on velvet of cream is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I’ve ever seen. It has a silver chain and an oval shaped mother of pearl pendant. I run my fingers over it. “Oh, Steve,” I breath out. “It’s beautiful.” “It was my mothers,” he admits. I look up at him, completely astonished. “Some collector had it, but once Fury tracked him down and I contacted him…he gave it right back. Said it was mine to begin with.” “I don’t know what to say,” I whisper to him. “That was the only nice piece of jewelry my mom had. My dad gave it to her…well before he left for the war. I want you to have it.” “Thank you, Steve. Truly…this is really the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever received.” “You really like it?” His expression is vulnerable, his eyes flickering across my face. “I love it. Thank you.” I set it on the table so I can hug him. “This is the best birthday I’ve had in fifteen years, all because of you. Thank you.” 

We stay in each other’s arms for several minutes. I’ve never felt as safe as I do with him. He really makes me forget that I’m a spy. Sometimes when we’re alone…I’m only Lucy. I never thought I could be her again. I tilt my head so I can press soft kisses to his neck. “Steve?” “Mmmm?” He opens his eyes and looks down at me. “Are you ready for your second birthday present?” He stills and I grin. “I think so,” he replies before capturing my lips with his. “We have a long night ahead of us,” he breathes out as he begins taking my shirt off. “Let’s get started then, Steve. Let’s make this one a night to remember,” I add while pushing him onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really enjoyed writing this! Let me know if there is anything ya'll want to see. I'm going to try and attach a picture of the necklace that I took inspiration from for Lucy's gift. If it doesn't work comment and I'll try to fix it, sometimes it can be a pain! Thanks for reading! Much Love XOXOXO
> 
> https://raleighvintage.com/products/vintage-1910s-mother-of-pearl-pendant-necklace


	5. Mission report: Oslo, Norway (Deleted Scene)

“All set?” Steve questions as I finish typing away at a computer. “Yep, downloaded and secure.” “Fury thought this mission would take us a week.” I giggle as he shifts from one foot to the other. “What hour are we on again?” “Eight.” “I think we have earned ourselves a few days to tour here. Don’t you?” He grins and I can’t help but smile back. “I’ve never been to Norway before now.” “I haven’t spent too much time here. We’ll tour all the sights,” I tell him eagerly. “Sounds great. Let’s get out of here before we actually have to fight or something.” “You mean do our jobs.” “Some people don’t have to fight for a living,” I tell him quietly as we sneak back through the hallways of the military base we’re in. “That would be boring,” he replies cheekily. “I don’t know. Not getting shot at every few days sounds pretty nice.” “You going soft Temple?” I punch his shoulder. “Says the big teddy bear.” “I am not!” “We both know who the scarier one between the two of us are.” “Me.” “Yeah, America’s golden boy. Sure.” “You’re not scary.” “Steve I can kill a man twenty different ways with my bare hands.” “That’s a survival skill,” he objects. “We both know that isn’t true,” I tell him as I look around the corner before motioning him to follow. “Lucy, is everything alright? You seem…upset about something.” “Just feeling a little overworked. This is our eleventh mission in eight days.” We cut through the side entrance before disappearing into the sewer system where we have a car waiting. “It has been more than usual,” he agrees. “Now we have a few days off here to unwind. No missions. I promise.” “Okay.” He looks like he wants to say something else but changes his mind, letting me drive us back to the warehouse where we’ve set up.

We’ve been touring Norway for five days. It really is a beautiful country. Steve and I have enjoyed wandering cities, especially Oslo where we’re located and hiking through the wilderness. “Should we get some training in today?” Steve questions as I finish putting my dinner away. We really haven’t trained for a couple days, been too busy being out of the safehouse. “Probably a good idea.” “Yeah,” he teases. “Wouldn’t want you to get rusty.” I raise my eyebrow at him. “Oh? Says the old man.” “I’m not old.” “What was life like before penicillin?” “I never get sick.” “But you were sick all the time before the serum. You told me you were sick prone and accident prone.” He shakes his head. “You would have hated me.” “I would not,” I object. “But I may have teased you.” “More than you already do?” He’s smiling brightly and my stomach flips. “Perhaps.” “Let’s practice with your leg work,” I tell him after we shift some furniture to make some room. 

Our training is…intense. We’ve never been this competitive with each other before. Normally it’s all about learning with a few jokes. Lately it’s been more like this. After training we both retreat to other areas, Steve usually for a lot longer than me. It’s been that way for a few weeks now. I can’t figure out why it’s so rough. I often find myself with bruises on my arms. Today we’re doing our best to get the other person off their feet. My butt is sore from landing on the hard floor. If Steve is feeling any discomfort his expression isn’t showing it. His brow is set with fierce determination, blue eyes narrowed as we watch one another. My braid is sticking to the sweat on the back of my neck. I roll my shoulders before sidestepping his arm. We really haven’t spoken much in the last few minutes. My mind has been busy working out in its own way. I keep having to shake the dirty thoughts away. But it really isn’t working. All I can think about is taking off our clothes and having sex right here on the floor. My gaze keeps drifting to wear his shirt is riding up and showing the tops of his hipbones. It’s really showing how long it’s been for me. I nearly groan at the thought. Steve finally gets the upper hand and sweeps my left leg, causing me to hit the ground again. A grunt escapes my lips. He gets on top of me, trying to force me to tap out. We’re scrambling on the ground, all limbs and grunts. It makes me even more frustrated than before. I don’t think I could be any more turned on than I am right now. I finally consent that I’m not going to get out of the hold and that he’s won. I need to tap out before I do or say something embarrassing. “You win,” I slap his arm a few times. He quickly gets up and turns to the side, while tugging at his shirt. “Nice work.” “Thanks,” I mumble. “I’m um going to go shower,” he says quickly as he shifts awkwardly, almost like a squirm. “Okay. Strike is on their way to meet us here before we all head back home tomorrow.” “Yeah,” he stutters before hurrying away. I rest my head against one of the steel beams and check my phone. I’m excited to see that Anna and the others are in town for Anna’s birthday. They want me to meet up with them. It will be good to get away from Steve and Strike, especially with sex on my mind like this. I hurry to my own room to shower, an idea already popping into my head on how to relieve the constant thoughts and discomfort.

Steve hasn’t reappeared so I merely leave and lock the door behind me. His showers have been longer than mine lately. I’m quite eager to catch up with my friends. I’m lucky they chose Oslo for Anna’s birthday. I’m dressed in a short black dress, that’s quite revealing. I tie my hair back behind my head and hail a cab when I reach the nearest street corner. “Lucy!” Anna screams when I enter the bar. “Happy birthday,” I greet her as she embraces me. “Thank you! Thank you!” She grabs my hand and drags me over to a booth. The bar is relatively crowded and strange music is coming from the speakers. “She’s here!” “Hi guys,” I greet the boys. “Hey Luce,” Diego grins and hands me his glass. “Try this.” “I could use the drink.” I knock it back and sink into the booth next to him. “You guys look so handsome.” “It’s my birthday,” Anna loudly declares. “So that means shots for everyone!” The entire bar erupts in applause and she bows. “And as many for our table as we can get,” she adds with a manic glint in her eye. Oh man I’m going to be hungover tomorrow, I think as the first round is brought to us.

I don’t know how many shots I’ve taken. I feel absolutely wonderful, I haven’t been had this much fun in years. Something in my mind is telling me to stop now while I’m ahead. But Enzo slides me another shot glass and the thought goes out the window. “And then she said I’m taking this!” Diego finishes his story and we all howl with laughter. “You had to have made that up,” Anna squeals. “Cross my heart,” Diego says as he does the motion. “That’s a good one,” Enzo thumps him on the back. “That would only happen to you,” Louis adds with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. The music has gotten quite a bit louder and people are dancing. “Let’s dance,” Anna declares and shoves everyone out of the booth. The amount of liquor we’ve already drank has us all agreeing and soon we’re dancing. Anna and I spin each other around. I’m having so much fun that for the first time in years I forget that I’m a Shield Agent…an Avenger. My throat hurts from shouting and I’m smiling so much my face hurts…but I’m delighted. Louis briefly brushes by me and I shiver, all the sexual frustration from earlier rearing its ugly head once more. I’m unable to resist this time and I lean forward so my lips graze his ear. “Want to get outta here?” He glances back at me with raised eyebrows. “Oh, for what? Are you not having fun?” “I want to have sex,” I clarify in mild annoyance. His face lights up and I giggle. “Then I shall not keep you waiting, ma belle. Let us bid the others goodbye.” It takes only a moment to say goodbye to the others. Diego was surrounded by a group of bridesmaids and thriving off the attention. Enzo was making moves on the bartender and Anna was the center of attention in the bar for buying a round for everyone. The minute we leave the bar Louis attaches his lips to my neck and I finally have a way to use all my pent-up sexual energy. 

We’ve been in bed for maybe two hours and I feel possibly worse than before. I’ve slept with Louis so many times I couldn’t possibly count and this might be the worst. I’m completely and utterly unsatisfied. No matter what I do, nothing is scratching my itch. Louis finishes once more and leaves me hanging. “I love kissing your neck,” he whispers and I finally glance over at my phone. I see almost twenty missed calls from Steve and a few from Rumlow. That means I’m missing something important. “Shit,” I curse and push Louis off me. “What’s wrong?” “I have to go.” I hurriedly pull my dress back over my bare body. “But you haven’t…” “Believe me I know,” I snarl at him. “At least you had a good time.” “Lucy I…” “Save it. I really have to go.” He merely watches as I hustle out of his room and slam the door closed. 

“We gotta get going Cap,” Rumlow tells Steve for the third time. “Forget about Temple.” Steve checks his phone again and finds nothing. Lucy was gone when he got out of the shower and he hasn’t heard from her in hours. It’s nearly three in the morning now and he’s definitely worried. Surely, she would have said something if she got sent on a different mission? “Cap, evildoer with a rocket? Ring any bells?” “Okay I’m coming,” he shouts back after checking the room she’s been sleeping in and finding it empty. He gets into the van and looks over the info as they speed off. It seems an old base has been activated and inside is a rocket. Based on Shield satellites the person is planning on firing it at a high-level location. Shield is sending their best team to secure it, luckily, they were already in Oslo. Steve wasn’t aware that Norway had weapons of this caliber, and that they didn’t properly guard them. “Bunker one mile ahead, Captain,” the driver informs them. “Alright. Everybody follow my lead.” Strike does as ordered and they are soon entering the bunker through a dark metal door. They were able to see because of the full moon thankfully and with a jab of his shield, the lock is broken off. “Maps say that the missile control room is that way,” he points and Rumlow nods. “Eyes sharp boys.” The entire bunker seems to be filled with traps. Three men have died and Steve’s anger has grown to a boiling point. “This is a dead-end Cap,” Rumlow points out while holding his wrist to his stomach, it seems to be broken. “The maps clearly said this hallway would take us to the control room,” Steve states bluntly. “Ah, Captain America so predictable,” an unknown voice calls out from behind them. The voice belongs to a man wearing a black combat suit. He has a white hood and his face is concealed by a skull mask. Steve throws his shield but finds that the hostile moves as quick as he does. Within a few moments each man is unconscious, including Steve. 

When I return to the warehouse I find it empty. I can tell Strike has been here though, because everything that was neat and tidy is in disarray. Some weapons have been taken off the rack along with Steve’s shield. I drink some water and splash the rest on my face. Thankfully sex sobered me up a bit or I’d never be able to catch up to the team. I already have a wicked headache which means the hangover has already appeared. I strip out of my party cloths and find my suit. When I’m dressed I see that my neck has several large hickey’s forming already. I grumble in annoyance. Those are only going to get darker. I grab my batons off the weapons rack and place two pistols on my belt. I pop some ibuprofen in hopes of staving off the worst of the hangover, I have a feeling it’s going to be a nasty one. I never should have taken those last three shots. Stupid Lucy. Thankfully Steve texted me his location so I’m able to track him down. I plug into the GPS and take a motorcycle from the garage before zipping off. 

I enter the bunker after investigating the empty Shield van outside. Steve still hasn’t called me back and none of the members of Strike are answering my texts either. The bunker door is open with a broken lock on the ground. I have a gun in my hand as I place my feet onto the metal ground. There are only dim lights ahead so I flip the flashlight from my gun on. My steps are silent as I begin walking forward. If this bunker is in use, they’ve done a terrible job maintaining it. There are some puddles and a few dead animals. Besides that broken lock and the van outside I haven’t seen a single sign that Steve and the others are here. I look around and feel that I’m being watched. I spy a very tiny camera in the corner. That has to be it, someone is tracking my movements. It’ll only be a matter of time before they decide to come stop me. There is a vent cover on the ceiling across from the camera. I’ve climbed through enough vents in my day to know I’ll fit through that one. I take a small EMP device from my belt and press the button. Instantly all the lights go out and I move as quickly as possible. I set the charge so that the power will kick back on in about 45 seconds. Before the lights flicker back on I’m in the vents, crawling further inside. 

It’s hard to move through the ducts silently but so far, I’ve managed it. Through a vent I managed to see a body on the ground, with blood pooled on the floor. It was easy to see that they were a member of Strike, but without getting out of my hiding place…I can’t see who it was. I silently pray for Steve’s safety. My knees are starting to hurt and my head is beginning to pound again. I curse the fact that I chose to go drinking, but I didn’t know we were going to have a mission. And despite the fact that I left unsatisfied I’m sore between my legs. If I wasn’t trying to be absolutely silent, I would groan. The next vent I reach I let out a sigh in relief. Steve, Rumlow, and three others are in some sort of plastic cage. They seem to be a little banged up but at least they are alive. They’re seated on the floor but I would guess they’ve been in there awhile. I can only assume Steve threw himself against it trying to break out. I carefully remove the vent and jump into the room. The moment my boots hit the floor the boys look up. “Lucy,” Steve calls out. I hurry over and put my hand against the plastic where his is. He has a nasty cut on his cheek and bruises on his hands. He shakes his head hurriedly. “The computer!” I turn around to where he’s pointing and see a red clock that is counting down. “Fuck,” I curse and sprint over to the computer nearby. I can see that it’s connected to the rocket which will blast off if it reaches zero. My fingers are flying across the keys and I’m ignoring as the boys shout at me to hurry. When it finally freezes at 002.12 seconds and the doors above the rocket close I let out a long sigh in relief. That was very close. 

“Where were you?” Steve demands when I come back to try and get them out. “Whoa Lucy,” Rumlow whistles. “Who did you let onto your neck?” I scowl and he chuckles. The other boys join in but I merely ignore them all. “Lucy! Behind you!” I turn around just to take a fist to my face. “You outmaneuvered me, Agent Temple. That doesn’t happen.” I roll out of the way when he strikes down. He’s wearing a skull mask and a black combat suit. Why is it always someone crazy? My head is spinning and I don’t think it’s just from getting punched. “How did you slip past me?” I swing at him with my leg but he blocks it and sends me back to the ground. “Do you train often? With a master?” I let out a growl in both anger and annoyance. Every time I try and attack he sends me back to the ground, it’s almost like he’s playing with me. “Where did you learn to fight?” He continues to ask me questions, some of them very personal ones. “Why would you allow a commoner to do that to your neck?” “That’s none of your fucking business,” I finally snap at him. I must catch him off guard because he doesn’t strike at me like I thought. I scoop up Steve’s shield from the shelf all the weapons are on. He lashes out with closed fists and I block them before smashing his face three times with the shield. He stumbles backwards and lands on his back. Before I can pull my gun on him he disappears in a puff of grey smoke. I take the shield to the plastic cage and Rumlow points to a lock and I break it off with the shield, allowing them freedom. “Are you okay?” Steve asks when he stands beside me. “I’m fine.” “Come on Luce. We’re all injured,” he gestures to his bleeding cheek. “I mean look at your neck.” I stare at him in disbelief and the other guys start laughing. “Really Cap? You think maskman gave Lucy those marks on her neck?” “Cap’s age is starting to show,” Rumlow adds as he picks up his weapons. “And his virginity,” Alex cuts in and they start laughing. Steve blushes redder than his suit boots. “Let’s call this in,” I interrupt their merciless teasing. “Fury should get a team out here.” “Tell them three bodies,” Steve replies solemnly and my heart sinks. It’s always a bad day when you lose a team member. 

Rumlow stayed at the bunker to coordinate cleanup so Steve drives us home. “Are you okay?” I question when we get inside. “No.” I motion for him to sit and he does. “I’m going to clean up that cut.” “Lucy, you don’t have to.” “I’m going to,” I state firmly and he falls quiet while I get rubbing alcohol and bandages. “Do you want to talk about it?” Steve looks up at her and she looks exhausted. Her eye is blackening from the first punch and there are those marks all over her neck. “I should have been able to stop that guy.” “He took you guys by surprise,” I tell him as I put the alcohol on a cloth. “Even you can be beat sometimes.” “Their deaths are on me.” “Oh no, Steve don’t think like that. Without you we could have lost more men. Maybe even Rumlow.” He winces when I press the cloth to his wound. “Where were you Luce?” “I went out with some friends,” I tell him honestly. “I didn’t think we would get a mission. I was drinking and not paying attention to my phone. I’m sorry.” “I was worried about you.” “I was going to tell you but you were in the shower still when I left.” He squirms in discomfort. “I place a band aid on the cut, despite knowing it will be healed in a few hours. Taking care of it makes me feel better. “I’m sorry I made you worry Steve,” I tell him while putting things away. “I never want to do that. You’re my partner.” He gives me a half smile that has my knees go weak, damn him for being so handsome. “Let’s take a looksie at that eye of yours.” “Looksie?” I tease him and his smile widens. “Go get a bag of ice. I’ve had worse shiners than that.” “Me too,” I agree but do as he said. “I can’t wait to go home,” I tell him from behind my ice.” “Me too.” “You ready to start that Ancient Egyptian documentary series?” “Sounds great. We’ll start next week maybe.”


End file.
